Right angle electrical connectors are often used in the electronic industry to connect daughter cards to mother boards or the like. In some applications the daughter card connectors are mounted along the edge of a board such that the mating portion of the connector housing extends outwardly from and also partially below the board. This arrangement is often used when components are to be added to both sides of the daughter card. Some of the electrical connectors or modules used in such interconnections may carry power and/or signal circuits and a ground circuit. Power and ground circuits in particular may be carried by flat blade like contacts, which are stamped from strips of metal.
To facilitate manufacturing and assembly of the connectors, it is generally desirable that the power as well as signal contacts used in the connectors be ones that can be press-fit into through-holes of a board thereby avoiding the extra steps needed for soldering the connections.
Furthermore for assuring reliability, it is desirable that the power contact connector or module be one that provides a plurality of current paths to the mating interface as well as to the traces on the circuit board.